User blog:Calibrius/Lairos Stratogale
(I swear to all the haters out there, leave this page if you don't like it... but if you do like it, stay for a while then leave this page. IF YOU DID NOT UNDERSTAND AND FOUND THIS CRINGY, I SUGGEST YOU CALM DOWN AND JUST LEAVE. -_-) Lairos Stratogale "Hm, what would that be? Send me back to the containment centre? I don't think so..." ~ Lairos, replying to a security guard's taunt. Lairos Stratogale is the Stratus member of the Thrash Clan. His group title is known as "The Unseen Illusion", due to him emitting lots of Stratus fog making his enemies confused, which is weird, because humans don't emit smoke. ~side note, The word in "illusion" does not contain three capital "i's" or 3 lower-case L's. Appearance: Lairos is a unseemingly interesting figure, by the looks of him. He wears light blue winged shades that cover his eyes and his suspicious face. He has blue spiky hair combed behind his back. He also wears black and purple pauldrons around his shoulders on each side and wears the normal Flame of Stratus outfit (makes him bland) but Lairos figured out that his outfit would suit him when he goes on missions at night. He also a purple fabric cape behind his back, which kind of suits his attire. Personality: Lairos is a master of deception, which allows him to easily let his team bypass any security defenses to complete their missions. As part of the Thrash Clan, he is the fourth member following Varlko Schlecht. He has a serious attitude when he goes on missions and even around his team. Although Lairos can be quite intimidating, there are times when he almost doesn't talk. He watches out for anyone who enters the mansion or watches out for his enemies when they are close, while acting as a Studdton citizen. Strengths: - Deception - Great Damage - Good Spots Weaknesses: - Low Health - Mediocre Cooldowns (except LMB) - Easy Target Moves: - LMB: Unleashes a cloud orb for medium damage. - E: "Poison Trail" - Lairos leaves a trail of violet smoke emitting from his cape behind him, any enemies passing through it will be applied DoT. (Damage over Time) - R: "Mysterious Cloud" - Lairos cloaks himself in cloud magic, rendering him invisible for 5 seconds with a slight speed boost. - F: "Harmful Mist" - Lairos unleashes a thick area of purple fog around him, dealing continuous low damage to enemies around it. Relations: - Obviously everyone in the Thrash Clan. But there are some special friendships: 'Kaizo Mario Jakuzune' Kaizo is apparently much faster than Lairos, while Lairos can emit fog anywhere to make him unseen. Lairos, however, can go completely invisible. However, there is something that these two have in common: Both Kaizo and Lairos are masters of deception and stealth (where as Guldan and Varlko are masters of strength, Nevillio masters bravery, Tesla can master the lightning, similar to Calibrius's (the cringy character I made), and Oliver can master his sun-powers). Category:Blog posts